1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coloring cosmetic unit, in particular a mascara unit, comprising a receptacle for the coloring cosmetic and a screw cap which can be screwed on an external thread of the neck of the receptacle and in which is fixed a handle with an applicator.
2. Background Art
Mascara units of the generic type are known for instance from DE 197 44 181 A1, DE 42 16 525 A1 and DE 198 32 403.
DE 44 16 448 describes a technical solution for positioning the screw cap accurately relative to the neck of the receptacle.
DE 195 08 836 teaches to embody a screw cap such that a sensible and acoustic clicking effect occurs when the cap is screwed down and a stop position is reached.
The coloring cosmetic unit of the type under regard may for instance be a hair dye, nail varnish unit or mascara unit. By way of example, the following substantially deals with a mascara unit.